Oppox vs farrah (battle story)
Oppox knew that Farrah was tough. He had once met her in Lavaridge town, another contender agaisnt Flannery, the town's Gym Leader. He saw how mercilessly she beat her opponents with steel, and utterly destroyed Flannery with her Aggron. Oppox wouldn't say he was scared, exactly. Simply worried. Vivi, who was currently of the form of his human persona, shook his head and mouthed some reassuring words, before pushing away the giant steel doors that blocked entrance into the foundry. Oppox gazed inside from a safe distance. He could see the ripples of heat pulsating out; the workers at hard work; the giant machinery which kept the place running, which could easily kill someone in an instant; the - "Ex, is there really a relevant need to waste time dawdling?" He mumbled, and set off inside the fiery furnace. One thing he took notice of was the molten metal sea surrounding him. It was incredibly hot - he thought how hot his Pokemon would be, trapped inside their cramped balls. He released his Pokemon he took with him: Reuniclus, Cradily, Bisharp, Scizor and Flygon. He knew that his old familiar sandstorm techinque would not be the best choice. Their cries echoed off the deep metal walls. Bisharp took a defensive stance agaisnt the lava: as if it were his mortal enemy. Reuniclus giggled, and Scizor snorted with glee. He revelled in the fact that his rival was doing something stupid. Bisharp snarled, and the group continued to continue on to the large gray elevator, where Vivi was waiting. "You take so long, honestly," he signalled. Oppox ignored him as he walked into the empty box. "Sure one to take your time," mouthed Vivi as the rest of his Pokemon entered. The now-cramped elevator sped up rapidly, making a worrying clanking noise as it went. The doors opened. Outside, was a giant metal platform, populated by a few trainers. "Should be easy," He said. The trainers released their Pokemon, all steel type. There were about twenty in total. His own pokemon rushed out. Flygon immediently fired a super-effective Flamethrower at a unsupecting Mawile, who subsequently fainted. Vivi had transformed into Entei, and Lava Plumed the entire surface they were standing on, causing it to glow orange. Bisharp and Scizor seemed to move effortlessly together - like a deadly dance - as they ripped through the front lines, whilst Cradily fired Focus Blasts from the back. Oppox spotted a Bronzong cracking the platform with Earthquake. "EVERYONE GET BACK NOW!" He screamed above the sounds of fighting. The crack had reached to the opposite end of the platform, where Oppox was standing. "Oh shit." It split in two, and he could see into the crack where the molten sea lay. Sweat dripped off his face. He was prepared for his death. He had lived a good life. Maybe there was a heaven. But the fire around him reminded him that he had done a lot of bad things in his life, and he was probably going straight to hell. Suddenly, a massive pulse of air shoved him right across the platform, into the elevator at the other side. Vivi had transformed into a Staraptor, who then dived inside the elevator before its doors closed. "Whew," he mumbled, as the elevator played its quiet music, travelling vertically. The doors once again opened, and he was greeted by a set of different trainers. Scizor and Bisharp peformed a even more deadly dance, as they pierced through their enemies; Vivi had this time transformed into a Heatran; Cradily fired more Focus Blasts - though he thought they sounded strained, probably because of the environment he was in; Reuniclus had this time took to the offensive and slammed two different steel types together, knocking them out cold; whilst Flygon flew outside the boundary of the platform and released bursts of energy. Soon they were defeated. Oppox restored his Pokemon's health with several full restores, and they progressed into the elevator.